The Kiss
by ncislafriend
Summary: Chapter 1 is the kiss between Kensi and Deeks from Deeks' POV. Chapter 2 is from Kensi's POV. This is my first fanfic ever! I've been a major lurker around here for years, but I'm finally posting. I hope you enjoy it, although I have not written much of anything for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS: LA does not in any way belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. **

Kensi's ironic reply to Deeks' quip about never telling Sam about the kiss they just witnessed between Michelle and Sidorov needled him. He felt the heat of annoyance rise in his chest. How could she think that Sam shouldn't be jealous when she had exhibited the petulance of a child when she heard Deeks and Monica kissing? Deeks knew that he could not handle watching Kensi being kissed by another man, but at least he did not lie to himself about it the way Kensi clearly was.

"Oh, that's interesting. Kind of like me, when I was undercover with Monica?"

He probably shouldn't have provoked her, but the stress of the mission was getting to them both, and the conversation about their lack of communication regarding their relationship status was still front and center in his thoughts. He was trying to figure out exactly how he could talk to her about their "thing," but every time he tried, someone interrupted. Really, he was only just figuring out the intense and confusing depths of his feelings himself. Expressing to his gorgeous, dangerous, cute, intensely jealous partner that she did not need to worry about him being with another woman was not an easy task. He had always been confident around women, but even he had some qualms about how to go about talking with her about such an important issue.

"Undercover?"she asked, "Or under _the _covers?"

Her words helped to solidify his confidence in her attraction to him, while simultaneously annoying him even further.

"And, there it is again. The little green-eyed monster makes an appearance."

Deeks' words had a bit more of an edge to them than he had intended, but he was starting to get frustrated that she refused to see that she was acting ridiculous.

It was clear from her response, she was offended. He tried to backpedal, but she was having none of it. As she stormed off, he quickly followed. Although she accused him of having poor communication, clearly she was not so great at it herself.

It was a spur of the moment response, but as soon as he stood up, he knew what he had to do—no, desperately wanted to do. Attraction, frustration and determination finally won out, and as she climbed onto the bike, ranting angrily, he captured her lips firmly with his. This really was not how he had pictured this moment, but it was still jolting enough to leave them both breathless. Her lovely mismatched eyes were wide with surprise as he pulled away. He was still aggravated but glad that he had finally taken the leap, despite the consequences.

"How's that for communication?" he roughly asked his stunned partner.

Waiting for an answer, searching her eyes for the truth, he licked his lips, tasting her once more for just a fleeting second. When she had no reply to his kiss or question, he was hurt. Who was terrible at communication now? Her flustered indication that she had to follow Michelle was clearly just a halfhearted attempt to escape his penetrating gaze.

He loved her so desperately, but at the same time, she was so hard for him to understand. He hoped that once she had time to process what had just occurred, she would come back to talk more. It had all happened so quickly, as he crouched to continue surveillance, he too, was still trying to figure out exactly what had just occurred. The one thing he was sure of was that he wanted to hold her, kiss her slowly and sweetly, and not have to about how it would affect their partnership and their friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi was so happy to be back on the job with Deeks, even though things had been tense between the two of them for a while. She was frustrated with him for not coming out and saying that he had feelings for her, so much so that she was actually getting worried that it was because he didn't. Perhaps she was delusional, and he really was attracted to Monica. That would explain why he kept looking at her so seriously. Maybe he was just dreading telling her that he only saw her as a sister, and that he thought she was a fool for clearly acting so flirtatious, and maybe just a little jealous.

They watched as Michelle passionately kissed Sidorov to legitimize her cover. Deeks mentioned that they should never say anything about it to Sam because he would be jealous. She knew that Sam had no reason to worry, and that Michelle loved him to her very core. In that moment, she made no connection to her own behavior towards Deeks regarding Monica.

"It's not like she had a choice. She was protecting her cover," she said.

His answer surprised her.

"Oh, that's interesting. Kind of like me, when I was undercover with Monica?"

She felt threatened by his insinuation of her jealousy, and tried to cover it with a comment that ended up making her look like more of a desperate idiot.

"Undercover?"she asked, "Or under _the _covers?"

She really couldn't believe that had slipped from her mouth, but at the same time, she was angry, and did not care about consequences. All she wanted was to hear him say that she had nothing to worry about. That he was all hers. She wanted to provoke a reaction out of his beautiful lips.

And react, Deeks did.

"And, there it is again. The little green-eyed monster makes an appearance."

His words, said more harshly than she had heard him speak to her in a long time, stung as if they had physically reached out and slapped her. She knew what he meant by them, but she asked anyway. Then he shut down, saying that he hadn't meant anything by his hurtful, but embarrassingly true words.

Her pain and frustration bubbled to the surface and she reacted angrily as she stomped away.

"Like I said, poor communication skills."

She continued to berate him about never saying to her what he was truly feeling. It was Deeks' personality to hide beneath his humor, but their unspoken "relationship" was getting ridiculous and she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of there, fast, so she got on her bike.

In the middle of her rant, he silenced her. With. His. Lips. He was kissing her, roughly, gloriously kissing her. It was a statement, and an answer to so many of her questions. There was no joke on his lips, or humor in his eyes when he pulled away all too soon.

"How's that for communication?" he asked

She was speechless, stunned, and breathless. She searched for words and none came. He looked into her eyes and suddenly she was panicking. There was no reaction that seemed appropriate for the moment, so she decided that until she had a clear head, she needed to get away from him.

Heart racing, she made up a quick excuse and zoomed away, glancing back once to see him looking after her, with an expression of concern and confusion.


End file.
